Nephila
Summary In a sense, the eponymous heroine of the Golden Orb Nephila Oneshot, and the deuteragonist to Yuji. A character made by FateAlbane. Important Note: While it is possible to read GO Nephila and understand its overall narrative, it's not recommended to start getting familiarized with the verse by it - the reason being that GO Nephila serves as complement to and is tied to other continuities (Such as Sightseeing Psions and its Land of the Dead Arc) that were at an advanced part when it was written. Because of this, there are times when the GO Nephila story assumes the reader is familiar with other parts of the verse, which may lead to confusion if it's read first and on its own. The story she appears in can be read in the following blog posts: - Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 - Chapter 3: Part (1), (2), (3), (4) and (5) So as to avoid as many spoilers as possible (considering that her story is actually translated and uploaded here in FC/OC), I probably won't give her a summarized Synopsis like most of my other characters. There will still be some spoilers due to the profile itself, however, so if you intend to read her story, it's probably best to avoid this profile until you do so. Appearance For most of the story, Nephila wasn't any different from other golden silk orb-weavers. Towards the end of it, she assumes a human guise, however, which should look like this, as a little girl: Personality To be expanded (This may be delayed for the timebeing, as this section will outright expand on all of her motives within the plot and Atlach's final remark in regards to it.) Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C '''| '''Unknown, possibly 7-C Name: Nephila, Golden Orb Nephila Origin: Golden Orb Nephila (EVOLVERSE) Age: 400 years old Gender: Female Classification: Spider, Spider-Youkai, Atlach Nacha's Servant Powers and Abilities: '''Limited Soul Manipulation (able to see and interact with Spiritual substances), Thread Manipulation (her webs could capture small spirits), Limited Illusion Manipulation, Limited Absorption (can absorb residual energies from the material and spiritual worlds) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, likely has Poison Manipulation (spider youkai have a poisonous bite that can paralyze one's nervous system and spirit, then liquefy both), Immortality (type 1 - other than living eternally, youkais actually become stronger as they age), Empathic Manipulation (Like other Jorōgumo, she should be able to freely manipulate the feelings of men), Illusion Manipulation (spider youkai can hide their webs with illusions or confuse the senses with mirage-like manifestations of scenery and figures, recquiring something akin to intuition or a sharp sense of the supernatural to see through their tricks), Shapeshifting (Youkai of her kind can change their form at will), Summoning (can summon lower spider servants, who are capable of breathing fire ), Absorption (can suck spiritual energy, the mind and the soul, though only of captured and bitten preys), Magic (youkais of her kind employ magic power on top of their youki for most of their techniques), Teleportation (as a 400 years old youkai, she should be able to easily perform Spiriting Away, which Chiasa disregarded as "some basic sleight of hand" that any supernatural entity could do) Resistance to Fire (servant spiders and their webs deal with and resist spiritual fire), Chi, Mind and Soul Manipulation (Should be very much capable of engaging in battle against youkais who actively use these powers in battle), can affect the soul with her conventional techniques, as supernatural beings, youkais have an accurate and well-honed sixth sense/out of this world intuition '''Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Not any stronger than a normal spider) | Unknown, possibly Town Level (while scaling her to a powerful Tengu guard like Chiasa would be iffy, she should be as powerful as other Youkai of similar age. As her spider servants haven't been sealed like she was, Atlach-Nacha stated in Sightseeing Psions that spider youkais infused with her blessing should be around the same level as herself if raw power alone is considered, disregarding experience and techniques.) Speed: Below Average Human (Can only move as fast as a spider can. Is also sealed to the limits of her web so she can't move much in the first place.) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Likely Below Average Class. Youkais of her kind aren't usually focused on raw physical strength - therefore her physical blows should be as strong as a spider in her form prior to transformation and as strong as a little girl in the human guise. There are exceptions, however...) Durability: Below Average (Should be as easy to wound as any other spider.) | Unknown, possibly Town Level (scaling to other Youkai of comparable age and class.) Range: Extended melee range (her illusions could affect Yuji from a few meters away.) | Unknown, possibly tens of meters to around 2.76 up to 5 kilometers (Youkai like her are said to ensnare people from as far as their eyes can see, though some are limited to direct confrontation.) Stamina: Unknown, likely Vastly Superhuman (Other spider servants can fight for hours on end or even a whole night without showing much signs of being tired, as long as they aren't being wounded). [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:'' Quite experient, wise and knowledgeable of the human and spiritual worlds, as well as youkai. However, she was ultimately hindered in her learning due to spending her life sealed and observing the same place throughout the years, as per Atlach's orders. '''Weaknesses:' * Normal spider weaknesses in her pre-transformation state. * Should be weak against divine or holy powers of any kind. Key: Pre-Transformation | Post-Transformation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: ''"Integer vitae scelerisque purus (Upright of life and free from vice.)"/"Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt (Mortal actions never deceive the Gods)" ''- the first the one she lived by and the second a way of living she had learned from Atlach-Nacha. Date of Birth: July 8 Horoscope/Zodiac: Cancer Birthplace: The Land of the Dead Likes: Weaving webs, folktales Dislikes: Came to despise the ones responsible for Yuji's situation Eye Color: A sunset-like orange Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Unknown Values: Yuji, her master (despite everything) Status: Deceased. Affiliation: Atlach-Nacha, and ultimately herself. Facts about the character - Her theme song is Running up that Hill by Placebo. - No, really. Those acessories around her braids. I don't even know what I really had in mind when I thought of those. LOL In the future, maybe I'll make them look a little like decorative bells and silk? Something like thaaaat. - Her namesake is basically the genus of spiders that among others, classifies the golden silk orb-weavers. - About her possible range numbers, 2.76 km is as far away as a human eye can detect something like a candle light. While five kilometers is about the distance where the planet's surface curves away. However, considering that obstructions exist, she may not be able to see further than her spiritual vision allows her to see through stuff, hence why the lowest value other than unknown would be tens of meters. Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier Unknown Category:Tier 7 Category:Soul Users Category:Thread Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Chi Users